


Rainy reminiscence

by Neutral_Cross



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Spring Harmony Zine 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 06:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neutral_Cross/pseuds/Neutral_Cross
Summary: It's raining. Ryuu decides it's time to bond with his bandmates.





	Rainy reminiscence

“It doesn’t look like it’s going to stop raining any time soon.” Ryunosuke sighed. He stood next to the window, trying to see anything through the curtain of water. “Driving through this weather seems dangerous. We’ll have to wait until it calms down a bit.”

The three members of TRIGGER remained trapped within Yaotome Productions as the rain and the wind hit mercilessly the windows but they were otherwise unaffected. The power hadn’t been cut off yet, so they were just hanging out in the lounge, watching the news with varying degrees of interest.

“Ryuu, stop pacing and sit down,” Tenn ordered from the smallest couch. “Are you afraid of storms or something?”

Gaku  looked away from the screen to stare contemplatively at his colleague. The muscular man wouldn’t strike anyone as a scaredy-cat, but he knew better. He wouldn’t be surprised if thunderstorms made Ryuu cry like a little baby.

“Not at all.” Ryuu shook his head. “I actually like rainy days. They remind me of when my brothers and I were stuck at the hotel back at home. We played hide-and-seek, then just watched the rain while drinking hot chocolate.”

“Didn’t you disturb the guests?” Gaku asked, having lost interest in the news.

“Not at all. Their rooms were obviously off-limits, and we were careful not to run around the corridors. Spring is a slow season because of these storms, anyway.” The young man finally sat down on the couch right in front of Tenn, who didn’t have to deal with the other’s annoying pacing anymore. “I wish I could play again someday, but I don’t think I can fit in my old hiding spots. Now I’m too big.”

Both Tenn and Gaku could clearly picture their co-worker getting stuck in a small closet. Luckily, Ryuu was too busy reminiscing to notice their smirks.

“What did you two do on rainy days when you were younger?” Ryuu decided that it was a good chance to bond with his friends. He was really interested in hearing cute stories about their childhood. To be frank, who wouldn’t?

“I had to babysit my brother,” Tenn answered. Ryuu just looked too hopeful to deny him that little bit of information. “The moment Riku noticed it was raining, he would try to go out and play out in the rain. He would get sick afterwards and it would fall on me to take care of him, so I tried to keep him busy and dry.”

“If I didn’t know you have a twin, I’d think you’re talking about a puppy who likes jumping around in puddles,” Gaku commented. Ryuu nodded, clearly agreeing with him, but stayed silent.

“I’m sorry if it sounded like that.”

Tenn didn’t look apologetic at all. Ryuu could see it. Gaku could see it. Any stranger could come into the room and would see it. The teenager was always too cold towards his younger brother, but Ryuu didn’t know enough details to try to improve their relationship, so he only could hope for the best.

“So, what about you, Gaku?” It was evident that Tenn wasn’t going to elaborate any further, so it was time to move on to the last member of their band.

“There’s not much to tell.” He didn’t want to share too much with the others but, just like Tenn, he couldn’t say no to Ryuu’s puppy eyes. “I enjoyed visiting my grandparents’ restaurant. I would always sit by a window and eat soba while waiting for the rain to stop. Then, I would look at the sky in search of a rainbow. Rainbows meant candy.”

“Candy?”

Tenn and Ryuu were slightly surprised that they had asked the same simultaneously Tenn would never admit it, but he was interested in Gaku’s story as much as Ryuu.

“Yes, candy.” He smiled. “Grandma would give me sweets when I showed her a rainbow. It’s a bit stupid and, now that I think about it, it makes no sense. Still, it gave me something to look forward when I couldn’t go outside.”

“That’s so cute”, Ryuu swooned. He was certainly enjoying their bonding time and hoped that he would get more chances to discover such adorable things about his friends. It was like seeing an opposite side of them —a side that almost nobody else knew. Ryuu felt truly blessed.

Gaku looked away, embarrassed by his colleague’s outburst. That’s when he noticed that he could actually see through the windows.

“It’s not raining anymore,” he announced.

“I guess that we should already go home, then,” Ryuu said, trying to hide his disappointment.  

The other members picked up his reluctance to end the conversation he enjoyed so much. They shared a look and nodded.

“It was a nice chat,” Gaku spoke after a few seconds of silence.

“Indeed,” Tenn agreed.

That was all it took to make Ryuu smile like a child.

“Did you really have fun?”

Gaku and Tenn  nodded.

“Would you do it again?”

They nodded again.

“Then, I’ll drive you to a really nice place I found the other day,” Ryuu announced excitedly. “They make the best hot chocolate I’ve had since I came to this city.”

It took a few seconds for them to realize that Ryuu had stood up and was making his way to the door, probably lost in his own world. It took a few more for them to catch up to him and even more for Gaku to process his words.

“Hot chocolate?”

Ryuu beamed.

“Didn’t you say that you used to have that with your little brothers?” It was Tenn who asked this time, having already understood Gaku’s line of thought.

“Exactly. And, from now on, I’ll have it with you two. It shall be our new tradition.”

They couldn’t say no.

They just couldn’t.

It was as if his smile melted the icy barriers that usually guarded their hearts.

Just like spring melting winter’s snow.

 


End file.
